vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Voltbautamon
Summary Voltbautamon or Boltboutamon is a Demon Lord type Digimon. The "Grudgeful Hand", born from malice data forcefully absorbed Myotismon into Piedmon. It is the source of all evil. The vilest, most wicked Digimon also known as the "Malevolent Fist", it was born out of data of hatred that the Dark Area overflows with, and feeds off demonic power absorbed forcefully from Piedmon and Myotismon. It possesses not the consciousnesses of Piedmon and Myotismon, and only acts in accordance to the will of the "Malevolent Fist" - to completely rid the world of light, so as to devour the world with darkness. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 1-C Name: Voltbautamon/Boltboutamon Origin: Digimon World: Next Order Gender: Genderless, but referred to as Male Age: Unknown Classification: The "Grudegful Hand"/"Malevolent Fist", The Demon Duke, Mega-Level Virus-Type Demon Man Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Regeneration (High), Nonexistent Physiology (Physical. Boltboutamon is a nonexistent being as a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area), Flight, Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation Negation, Paralysis Inducement (The Malevolent Fist can paralyze his opponents preventing them from moving), Summoning (It can summon allies to aid him in battle. Shown when he summoned a Myotismon and VenomMyotismon to fight the protagonist), Dimensional BFR (Opens portals that suck his opponent in, removing them from the BattleField), Duplication (Can multiply his number to fight multiple opponents or to gang up on a single one), Energy Absorption (Can absorb the energy of his enemies to strengthen itself), Non-Corporeal (The Malevolent Fist is the manifestation of the very darkness that existed in the Dark Area, therefore was originally an incorporeal being. It uses Boltboutamon as a physical manifestation to interact with others), Possession (Boltboutamon Is the fusion between Piedmon and Myotismon while they were possessed by the Malevolent Fist, The Malevolent Fist can create a back up of the body he has possessed, with this he can activate a body he possessed even after he is no longer possessing it), Abstract Existence (Type 2), Conceptual Manipulation, Conceptual Destruction (He was able to attack the concepts the SGDL embody directly and nearly killed the SGDL leaving them in a heavily weakened state), Immortality (Types 1 and 8. Reliant on the "New Concept of Darkness"), Void Manipulation (His Darkness was going to swallow up all the old Darkness. This included the Dark Area itself), Acausality (Type 1), Poison Manipulation, Dimensional BFR (Can drag beings to Hell i.e the Dark Area), Death Manipulation, Scythe Mastery, Precognition, can manipulate the barrier between the Real and Digital Worlds, can survive in space, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, has the power to change other objects including humans and other Digimon into various objects including key chains (Transmutation), Telekinetic powers, can create an energy shield around his hand to reflect attacks, Afterimage Creation, Illusion Creation, Information Manipulation via Magic, Energy Manipulation, Transmutation and Power Nullification with Texture Blow, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Mind Reading, Body Control, Durability Negation (By teleporting his swords within others), Electricity Manipulation, Animal Manipulation (Can create and control bats) Explosion Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Portal Creation (Can create portals out of bats), Petrification, Weather Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2. Can drive others to utter insanity), Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Night Raid (The bats disappear into the opponent's bodies an destroys to foe's data from the inside out by deleting their data along with the victim's). Pit Crusher and Blood Sucking (Bloodsucking in Digimon revolves around having one's information drawn out, their vital functions ceasing and them dying), Resurrection (Has the ability to revive data), Ice Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Mind Control, Life Draining, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Dream Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure. Attack Potency: At least High Complex Multiverse level (The strongest enemy within Next Order, putting him above the royal knights and the SGDL. Beelzemon and Lucemon, both of whom are the two most powerful members of the SGDL, consider him to be a monster and are terrified of him. Damaged the SGDL's true concepts directly and was going to replace all the concepts of darkness with its darkness) Speed: Immeasurable (Superior to the Seven Great Demon Lords) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least High Complex Multiversal (Superior to the SGDL, many of which command the power to destroy the digital world with mere roars) Durability: At least High Complex Multiverse level (Took hits from Takuto/Shiki who fought and defeated various members of the Royal knights and SGDL. Tanked an attack from Omegamon Alter-B, Beelzemon and Lucemon) Stamina: Extremely High Range: High Complex Multiversal (Was going to destroy the Entire Digital world, Destroyed the Dark area where the SGDL in Next Order used to reside as well as erase all the current concepts of Darkness) Standard Equipment: His sword "Spiedini", a pistol Intelligence: While being a fusion of both, It does not posses the mind of Piedmon and Myotismon, it only acts upon the will of the "Malevolent Fist" to devour the world in darkness. An skilled and clever being, set up a various traps to capture Kouta, Himari and their digimon to analyze their power and make It be of use to him. Can Speak seven different languages Weakness: ''' Overconfident '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Natural Skills *'Overwrite:' All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Palazzi Valzer:' Uses magic to multiply the sword "Spiedini" and sends those swords flying toward his opponent. *'Quarzione:' Fires bullets from its two "Ala di Pollo" guns that lodge themselves inside the enemy's body, attacking and annihilating them from within. *'Revert Powers:' The Malevolent Fist can reverse the principle behind powers and use it to his advantage, This is shown when reversed the sacred bond between a Digimon had with their Tamers and made a connection from the darkness that it sought to strengthen the malevolent Fist. The Malevolent Fist's powers are able to perfectly affect sacred techniques, which naturally have an absurd advantage against dark beings. Inherited Skills *'Mask's Square:' Creates a field in which all communications can be read by Piedmon and allows it to teleport itself and its attacks anywhere at will. Piedmon's Reality Warping is heavily strengthened in this realm and he has complete control over the realm. Masks Square also allows him to read his opponent's mind as well as listen to every conversation. He can also control his opponent's body, preventing them from even attacking. *'Clown Trick:' This attack has been used to cover several attacks: **He throws a giant tablecloth at the opponent. If it touches the opponent it transforms them into a key chain. **Conjures a ring of fire to attack opponents **Creates a large ball and has it come out of the ground beneath the opponent to trip them up. **Disguises himself **Reflects an opponent's attack back. *'Texture Blow:' Forcefully turns the opponent into a sprite while nullifying their abilities. *'Destruction:' A darkness based attack that has a chance of instantly killing the opponent. *'Nightmare Wave:' Fires electricity which amplifies the target's doubts and mistrust. *'Nightmare Claw (Dead Scream):' Sends out a black, ghost-like entity that turns the victim black and paralyzes them. *'Spirit Drain:' Drains the foes's energy. *'Concert Crush (Love Serenade):' Plays his guitar and sings, either dedigivolving enemy Digimon in hearing range, or damaging them badly and losing their will to fight. *'Fireball': Flares up both of its arms, knocking away the opponent. *'Roaring Fire': Uses crimson flames to burn the opponent. *'Fire Fist': Engulfs its hand in fire and punches the opponent. *'Magma Blast': Emits magma rocks which rain upon its opponents. *'Burning Fist: '''Engulfs both of its hands in flame, then throws them in the form of fireballs. *'Attack Charge:' Boosts his Attack Potency by 10%. *'Ice Phantom': Inflicts burns on the opponent with super-chilled air by punching them with a freezing fist made of ice. *'Cold Flame': Fires small ice flames multiple times. *'Vision Blinder': Blinds enemies with bright blue flames. *'Frost Knuckle': Punches the enemy with a fist made of ice. *'Ice Bomb': Drops a huge ball of ice and causes a large explosion. *'Mental Point Alchemy:' Recovers Digimon's MP points used to fight by absorbing MP used by the enemy. *'Dark Fire:' Sends a ball of fire made from the flames abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. *'Chaos Slash:' Slashes the foe(s) with the power of chaos, causing the opponent to get confused. *'Hell's Hand:' Extends a giant decaying hand from underneath its cloak to attack the enemy and pulls the captured enemy all the way to hell. *'Death Charm:' Casts an evil spell of darkness that washes over the enemy and saps away its life. *'Nightmare Wave:' Emits a dark wave that hypnotizes the enemy, amplifying their doubts and driving them mad. *'Poison Breath:' Blows out a poisonous smoke. *'Soul Chopper:' Swings at the opponent with its scythe. Those who suffer this technique have their souls completely annihilated. *'Shi no Senkoku/Father Time:' Instantly Kills an opponent with a word of death. *'Demi Darts:' Throws syringes filled with viruses at the enemy. This attack also drains life force to heal Piedmon. *'Akuma no Sasayaki (Evil Whisper):' Emits hypnotic waves from its eyes. *'DemiDevi Claw:' Attacks with the claws on both feet. *'Bat Flutter:' Hits the enemy with its wings, or shoots a stream of tiny bats at the enemy. *'Attack Break:' Lowers the opponent's Attack Potency by 10%. Can stack. *'Panic Wisp:' A fire magic attack that confuses the opponent. *'Evil Wing:' Piedmon can absorb the countless digital data with his wings that he can rip up in the arena. *'Hell's Contract:' Piedmon can fire a large energy blast made out of evil energy. *'Touch of Evil:' He can stick his arm into the ground and have it appear from behind the opponent, grabbing them and allowing Devimon to brainwash them. *'Laser Wing:' He can shoot laser beams out of his wings which are strong enough to destroy large buildings. *'Death Claw:' Piedmon stretches his hand to pierce through his enemy's heart. *'Devil Laser:' Piedmon fires laser blasts from his devil sign on his chest. *'Destruction Cannon:' Blasts the foe with Dark Energy. *'Hell Crusher:' A wide range AOE attack of Dark Energy. *'Physical Drain:' Drains the foes life force to restore stamina. *'Grisly Wing (Night Raid):' *'Night Raid:' Piedmonmon surprises foes by unleashing a swarm of bats to attack them. As revealed in the novel, this attacks is a move that bypasses conventional durability by deleting the opponent's data from the inside out. **“Night Raid!” Wrath. And fear. A great swarm of bats flew towards Hikari and Tailmon. '''They were no longer living life forms, but a lethal weapon that immediately deleted their own data upon hitting their target, forcing their opponent to be annihilated as well.' It was neither Hikari nor Tailmon that was hit. Mustering up the last of his magical powers, Wizarmon flew through the air and stood in front of them. The bats disappeared into Wizarmon’s body as if they were being sucked in. Wizarmon fell slowly to the ground. The data composition of his body was already breaking down. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pirates Category:Clowns Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Male Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Illusionists Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Demons Category:Digimon Category:Blood Users Category:Flight Users Category:Portal Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Mind Users Category:BFR Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Plant Users Category:Poison Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Vampires Category:Void Users Category:Concept Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Characters Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Dark Area Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Morality Users Category:Madness Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Animal Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Chaos Users Category:Dream Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Weather Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Data Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users